


Back Here Again

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's sat at this bed before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt wild horses

Joe's sat beside this bed before, a long time ago but for the same reason. 

Then it was Barry lying comatose, victim of a STAR Labs experiment gone wrong. 

Now, it's Caitlin. 

The relationship is completely different. He raised Barry, for all intents and purposes his son was lying there. 

He and Caitlin have been friendly for a long time, friends for not as long, the movement to something more still new and fragile. 

That doesn't matter though. Now, as then, he sits here waiting for someone he cares about to wake up, and wild horses wouldn't make him leave. 


End file.
